Unconscious Killer
by fuckingsparkley
Summary: Trigger warning! Murder/Depression/Attempted Suicide/Phobias/Self-harm/etc. AU: Eren a notorious serial killer? It can't be... What is happening? Ongoing, Chapter(s) Other Characters to be introduced. Rated M for triggers. Transitions of First/Third Person P.O.V. Hints of: Jean/Mikasa, Annie/Armin, Petra/Hanje, Eren/Levi, Erwin/Mike (( SUBJECT TO CHANGE)) so sorry! u.u
1. Chapter 1: Breif Situations

It was always the same. Same room, same darkness I had always experienced. I was never one to be smart like Armin or persistent like Mikasa. But one thing was for sure, I was never happy. Excelling in school was never anything I could do, average grades, average works was all. How did I even make it to college with my best friends who always stuck by me? There was always something... something I couldn't tell them. All because I'm confused and scared. It's something that I'm not even sure of myself.

"Eren..." Mikasa said, interrupting his thoughts. "We have to go to class."

He simply nodded and stood up to grab his black backpack only a foot away from him. What was it like to feel happy? Doctors had always told him that he had a severe case of depression and that he had several disorders, but Eren never believed what they said and always looked to his friends for confirmation. Of course he was fine... why wouldn't he be?

"Good morning class" the instructor boomed.

The majority of the time in class, Eren tuned out everything his teachers spoke about and they already knew not to call on him. "Let him be, he's here at least...excellent student." After classes were done with, they had him caught up with what was taught. He did his work partially, and bairly passed quizzes or tests. But it was enough. Jean wasn't really one of his best friends but they had asked him to help keep an eye on Eren during his math classes. Armin and Mikasa were on a higher level of math so they couldn't help him there. They were thankful to have him help.

Friday nights were those nights where there were parties and Mikasa had been the girl who would always be there dancing with the guys trying to make one or the other jealous. But then she would sneak off and be with Jean all night not showing any of the guy's mercy. Armin was usually with Annie, another girl they knew, at her dormitory playing video games or studying for their politics class since she was only next door rooming with Mikasa. Other times Eren highly doubted that's all he went for because of some suspicious noises. But he didn't care. His nights consisted of staring at television, waiting for himself to stop himself, if it was even possible, and too much thinking for his own good.

I'm worthless. My friends shouldn't have to deal with me like this. What do I do? Wouldn't it be better if I were out of their way of becoming successful? What happens after college and when they're married with families? All I would be is a burden and ruin their happiness. Especially Mikasa, my own sister. I can't do that to her. All she does is worry about me and I hate it I absolutely hate it. And Armin, my only best friend who I block out and fight with. Why is he still here?

The parking lot was dark and softly lit with flickering traffic posts and the breeze gently passed through the short locks of Eren's hair. As he slowly dragged his feet and approached a car with foggy windows, he watched their movements and waited. A few moments later, the guy in the car looked at Eren dead straight in the eyes and struggled to get out of the car, fixing his pants.

"Yo man, the fuck you think you're doing you sick bastard!" he looked terrified which made Eren grin.

As soon as he said that, the cold blade against his hand suddenly became warm with blood as he penetrated it into his left eye. Then the right quickly after. The girl began to scream as he left the body on the ground, blood gushing from his eye sockets, grabbing the girl by her feet and reached over to cover her mouth. Eren was dominate over her now as he began to bash his head against hers until she grew unconscious. As he smiled widely, feeling blood run down his head, he took the knife and cut her everywhere, his excitement growing at the sight of blood. He began to penetrate her with the knife followed by his penis. The knife was retracted and placed at the center of her throat, and then wiped off on her shirt. Once he was done all he did was laugh hysterically at the amount of blood shed and threw the guys body over her body in the car, closing the door with his behind. He was smart enough not to come inside her, or leave the knife due to DNA sample. And everything went as planned at that moment.

"Eren let's go!" The fields were green and vast as an ocean and all I wanted to do was lay there. There was no other reason why I would want to get up and move from this moment and clear blue sky. But it was like a dream, it was a dream in which seemed like another universe. He smiled, he laughed and he felt like he never had for as long as he remembered.

Eren was awoken by loud sirens outside his dormitory window as it was all too common. He lay there motionless and watched as Armin was rushing out to see what happened. Nothing could make him get up. All he did was stare at the top bunk, lying motionless. When did he ever fall asleep? And when did Armin get home? His eyes and body felt heavy as if he couldn't help but think he was dying. But that wasn't true perhaps not normal. Armin was telling him something but it was all distorted as his eyes fell and before he knew it he was asleep again.

This time, it wasn't the same. It was the same nightmare but it wasn't happy or lively. Only dark and hazed… What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2: A State of Black

"You fucking bastard! Drop Dead!" his laugh echoed as blood ran down his face and the body lay down on the cold floor.

"You're a sick, sick, SICK kid!" his father yelled as he lay on the hard floor crying with pain and fear.

All the yelling… _please_… STOP ALL THIS!

"Eren!" a voice in the distance called out to him.

"They each deserved to die…" he said as he sat there with a blood stained baseball bat, and a large grin that he dare only show himself.

Eren woke up screaming and saw that both Mikasa and Armin were there sitting next to his bed. His heart was beating at what seemed a hundred miles an hour, his head and chest covered in perspiration and his breathing, ever so short.

"Eren… we heard you screaming at nothing to "stop it" … What's wrong... Tell us what happened. Were you having another nightmare?"

It was almost 4pm in the afternoon. He had been asleep most of the day and no one had bothered to wake him up. What was it that happened outside anyway? His thoughts had caught him off guard.

"What happened where am I?"

They looked at each other questioningly as if he had said something out of turmoil and looked back to him with the same expression.

"What happened outside earlier?" he asked.

After a small pause Armin said, "There was a murder of two. A man with gouged out eyes, made by a knife wound, and a girl raped and cut many times."

_Of course Armin had been the one to answer my question_. Mikasa spoke a while after.

"They don't know who did it, but… Eren are you okay? Why are you avoiding my question."

All he ever heard was Mikasa questioning his actions and why, why, why... His head wouldn't stop spinning as he tried to take everything in and he clenched his fists trying to find answers in his head. He was tired… so _fucking_ tired and Armin had to go ahead and break the silence.

"Eren you can tell us what's wrong. We can't help unless you –"

"Shut the fuck up Armin!" he snapped suddenly getting out of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair and grasped it roughly as if he were about to pull it out.

"No… no, no! I can't take it anymore! You guys always ask if I'm okay if I need help if I need your pity! Well shit guess what? NO! I don't know! I'm not okay I don't need help I don't need your pity! Get the fuck out and leave me ALONE!"

His anger had gotten the best of him as a single slap turned Mikasa's cheek red. Armin had reacted to comfort her and Eren's anger immediately turned to regret. What had he done? He had never inflicted any pain upon her until now. Mikasa looked up to Eren with glossy eyes and they were filled with hurt.

"No your right Eren… you don't need our pity or our help. You need everyone else's"

Both Armin and I looked at her as if asking what she meant, but then Armin immediately knew. Eren was still confused and looked to both of them.

"Mikasa… what are you going on about." He blinked when she stayed quiet and looked to Armin. "Armin! What is she talking about!?"

They had stayed completely quiet and looked away from him. Eren began to breathe loud short breathes and only felt anger. He barged out of the room and left the building. It was raining and he hadn't noticed. His vision was blurry and he was nauseated by the taste of his own blood. How did he not notice his self-inflicted pain?

Heaviness filled his eyes and his body soaked from head to toe. The rain was heavy and his vision was still blurred. His head was flashing with scenes of Mikasa and Armin who cried and shed tears in the past. All he could do was think that it was him who had caused them pain, even though it wasn't him. "Eren!" he thought he could hear his name being called in the distance but he didn't turn around. A beam of headlights were coming down the road but he didn't move. He shut his eyes, hearing his name being called, muffled. "Eren!" his eyes opened ever so slightly as he whispered to himself. "Armin?"

It was pitch black.


	3. Chapter 3: Unknowable

"Get up Eren!"

My father would always come home late at night drunk, smelling of alcohol, almost every day. He would hit me and my mother and once my mother died it only got worse. I was glad though, that my mother seemed to die peacefully and I knew she was in a better place. There was another thing but... I never told anyone. I couldn't tell anyone. When my father died in a drunken crash, I could have cared less.

But it all still haunted me.

Eren woke up with a deep breath as he woke up staring at a rather bright ceiling lamp. The room was dark and cold. Was he in the hospital? The beeps of a heart monitor and white stained walls confirmed that he was.

"Eren..." A soft voice came from his right. It was Mikasa.

"Oi…" he said weakly.

"Armin went down to the cafeteria to get something. He'll be up soon..."

Eren didn't say anything. He only looked around weakly as his surroundings. IV's and many other things were connected to him and he fidgeted. He... he was tied down? Eren struggled and stared in fear at his wrists and soon found out his legs as well were tied. What was going on?!

"Mi-Mikasa!"

She stood up and helped him hold him down. "Eren please stop fighting it..." she looked as if she were going to cry, but Mikasa never had shown it. "They just need to take precautions, so they tied you down..."

Precautions? What did she mean? I had so many questions... just like many times before.

"What... what are you talking about?" he said as loudly as he could, though it was still weak and only a little decibel louder than a whisper.

"You don't remember... do you?"

At that moment, Armin had walked in with Annie and Jean as they smiled noticing that he was awake.

"Eren, we all came to visit you! I asked Annie and Jean to join us too."

Eren was pretty upset now. Why was his question being avoided? Again?

"Why... am I here..." he huffed trying to control his anger.

"Well... "Armin began.

No one was making eye contact with him and avoiding his gaze. He clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails had dug in, drawing blood.

"Why!" his voice was hoarse.

"We found you... along the street down from the dormitory and I... I tried get to you in time but... you wouldn't move, you didn't listen..." he paused and swallowed back tears he didn't want to let out. "You were hit by a car Eren. But... before you were hit, you smiled."

Eren's expression calmed into one of confusion. "I... smiled? What do you mean?"

"...you seemed... happy, like you wanted it to happen." Mikasa had finished for Armin to cover the awkward silence.

Eren slowly turned around to look at her.

"Do you even realize what you're saying?" his voice shown sadness and pain. "You even told me that I don't need your pity... Just deal with it already!" he turned around to look at his other friends, "I don't need any of yours either!"

"Get out! Go away!" he began screaming and struggling against the harnesses. Everything came as a blur again to him, his vision, and his memories, as he shed tears. The nurses came in right away and injected him with a benzodiazepines injection. Within a few minutes he began feeling weaker and droopy.

The last thing he heard was Mikasa's voice saying, "We definitely need him there..." before everything went black again.

There. Where was there?


End file.
